


Don't go!

by Platinum_Platypus



Series: Domestic Dante and Nero [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante has a nightmare, M/M, Nero the wife to the rescue, These fucking losers are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Platypus/pseuds/Platinum_Platypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should've been there in time. This was all his fault.</p><p>"N-Nero."</p><p>Because of his own stupidity, the love of his life was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't go!

He should've been there in time. This was all his fault.

"N-Nero."

Because of his own stupidity, the love of his life was dead. 

He stumbled to where the other was laying, drenched in his own blood. Dante trembled as he lifted the other into his arms. 

"H-hey, kid? Please don't be dead. W-we were going to get married." He choked out, his attempts to not cry making his voice sound choked.

"Who's going to make sure I don't die? Come on, kid! I need you! Is it because I always leave the pizza box without throwing it away?! I promise I'll throw it out! Now stop scaring me!" Dante pleaded his lover. 

"I love you! Goddammit, Nero, don't go!" He shouted as he sobbed into the other's hair.

Everything was black now.

"Dante? Dante!" He heard Nero scream his name. Sitting up quickly, he panted and looked around, too see the kid's stupidly beautiful face contorted in worry.

With a light smile, Dante pulled the other into a hug.

"Don't go." He whispered gently and he could've sworn he heard Nero whisper,

"I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like an asshole for killing Nero and then technically not. He's my baby ;-;.


End file.
